This invention relates to the manufacture of electrical pins which are tapered at each end.
Such pins, which are commonly made of brass and are used as pin terminals for insertion into holes in circuit boards for connection to conductors thereof, are currently manufactured by two main methods. One of these methods comprises milling in a metal wire a series of opposed tapered sections spaced from each other lengthwise of the wire and severing the wire between the tapered sections of each opposed pair to provide the pins. In the other method, the tapered sections are produced by a coining operation as disclosed in GB-A-1,580,773. Each method is relatively slow to perform, bearing in mind that the pins need to be mass produced, and the tips of the pins so made tend to be burred.